<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ooops... by Astral_Space_Dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060199">Ooops...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon'>Astral_Space_Dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry) Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kitchen Sex, it starts off as fluffy then it gets dirty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Was inspired by an ask that Synchron answered over on Tumblr about Vergil and reader going<br/>at it in his SDT form in the kitchen and I had the MIGHTY DESIRE to write it out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ooops...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchron/gifts">Synchron</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had woken up to the sounds of a new day: the sun shining through the blinds and birds singing the start of another day.</p><p> </p><p>After mentally waking up, you looked over to the half-devil next to you, still fast asleep. Vergil had been working so hard these past few weeks, you decided to surprise him by wearing the lingerie you bought the week before when he got home last night. You were the doe, he was the grinning wolf and he ate you right up.</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, it didn’t surprise you that he was still asleep. You decided to surprise him once again and make him breakfast. You sat up on the shared bed and stretched your arms, sore in all the right places. You slid out of the bed, dug through Vergil’s drawers and sipped on one of the shirts. In your partially asleep state, you opted out of putting on panties, figuring you’d put some on later. You kissed your sleeping devil on the forehead and quietly slipped downstairs into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>When you got to the kitchen, you turned on the coffee maker and pulled out the necessary ingredients for what you had planned: eggs, pork sausage, bread, a bag of those frozen potatoes that the boys love so much, and butter. To the average human, this seems like a lot, but when your boyfriend, his brother and son are part demon and have bottomless pits for stomachs, this planned spread is considered only plenty.</p><p> </p><p>With eggs, sausage and potatoes sizzling on a large pan, toast stacked and buttered on a plate, and coffee almost done, things were looking good. While moving the potatoes around, you heard the sound of footsteps walking down the stairs. <em> Somebody's awake. </em> You thought with a smirk. You turned your head to see Vergil, wearing only a pair of sweats, trudging into the kitchen and plopping down in a dining chair. <em> Not quite awake. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Morning, sleepyhead” you chimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Mor’in…”</p><p> </p><p>You chuckled through your nose <em> So cute. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Breakfast is almost ready, want me to get you your coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>Vergil nodded sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>You poured the man his coffee and made the way he likes it: two sugars and a tiny bit of creamer.</p><p> </p><p>You placed the mug on the table and returned to the stove. As you were finishing up, Vergil asked “Is that one of my shirts?”</p><p> </p><p>You cheekily replied “Maybe… maybe not…”</p><p> </p><p>Vergil hummed.</p><p> </p><p>After putting food on two plates, breakfast was served. Vergil took one bite of the over easy eggs and the man was immediately in heaven.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>After all the food was eaten (mainy by Vergil) and the dishes were washed, the two of you sat in comfortable silence, with you on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t help but notice that your aren’t wearing any undergarments underneath”</p><p> </p><p>Your only response was a cheeky smile “Same could be said about you”</p><p> </p><p>Vergil huffed “I can smell you. It’s making me want to ravish you once more”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s stopping you?” you winked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing at all”</p><p> </p><p>“Take me then, my devil”</p><p> </p><p>With a growl, Vergil lifted you from his lap and placed you on the table, a feeling of excitement building in your gut.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>In little to no time, the shirt was ripped from your body and he was completely stripped of the sweats, leaving you both bare. Eager to get inside you, Vergil immediately got to work at eating you out.</p><p> </p><p>So now here he was, between your legs with his tongue and those godly fingers completely destroying you.</p><p> </p><p>“Vergil… Vergil…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please… I need you right now!”</p><p> </p><p>Vergil pulled away “Hmmm… you did say ‘please’. On one condition however”</p><p> </p><p>Raised an eyebrow “Condition?”</p><p> </p><p>Without saying another word, Vergil shifted into his Sin Devil Trigger form.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck yeah…” you panted.</p><p> </p><p>The demon huffed in what you assumed was a laughter. Vergil then took a deep breath and the chitin shaft between his legs shifted and opened revealing the large ridged cock that made you quiver with excitement every time you saw it. The sight of it made you instinctively spread your legs, the smell of your arousal nearly driving the demon mad.</p><p> </p><p>With a large hand Vergil flipped you onto your stomach and caged you between his arms. Slowly, his massive cock slipped in between your folds and into your warmth, making you shudder and moan from the contact.</p><p> </p><p>Giving you no time to adjust, he already began thrusting at a brutal pace. The feeling of the ridges rubbing all along your inner walls made you writhe and thrash in his grip. Nothing could be heard except your moans of pleasure, his breathy growls and the sound of chitin armor slapping against your skin.</p><p> </p><p>At one point, his massive tail started to whip and move around in excitement, knocking over various dishes, wall decorations and pans; but in your current state of mind, you did not care. Not one bit.</p><p> </p><p>As Vergil’s pace got faster and uneven, he sunk his teeth into your shoulder just hard enough to leave some marks. You could feel his cock warming you with his cum but not once, did he let up on his pace and his grip on your hip only got tighter.</p><p> </p><p>After coming for at least 4 times, the both of you were starting to reach your end. Vergil was still pounding you into the table and you both failed to hear the creaking noise coming from the poor thing. After pounding into you with abandon, Vergil came in you the final time and gave one last hard thrust.</p><p> </p><p>And that was it. At that final thrust, the table collapsed beneath you and you fell onto the floor. Vergil was quick to break his fall by landing on his clawed hands and avoided hurting you. When he shifted back to his human form, he looked around the now destroyed kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>As you came down from your high and took in the damages, you uttered out “Oh shit… We… should… *pant* clean this up”</p><p> </p><p>“Later. Let’s get you to bed” Vergil replied as he picked you up from the broken table.</p><p> </p><p>“But---”</p><p> </p><p>“Bed”</p><p> </p><p>“*sigh* Alright”</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------</p><p> </p><p>After you and Vergil settled into bed, the front door opened and footsteps could be heard heading into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN HERE?!?! VERGIL!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Vergil just smiled and continued to run his hand through your hair as your face turned red like a tomato.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: I personally headcanon that Vergil has a big appetite like his brother. The guy can try to play it off as him being to proper for that but when you’re half-demon, you’re metabolism requires plenty of food.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>